relatoralongefandomcom-20200214-history
Human (2170 AD)
The Human species (homo sapiens sapiens) is the predominant classification of the current inhabitants of Earth. Divergent classifications arose in the late 21st century when transhumans (homo sapiens transcendereous) officially recognized as an independent species. Following the Russo-Sino Nuclear Exchange, subhumans (homo sapiens radialis) were recognized as a second divergent species. Physical Characteristics Human body types vary substantially. Although body size is largely determined by genes, it is also significantly influenced by environmental factors such as diet and exercise. The average height of an adult human is about 1.5 to 1.8 m (5 to 6 feet) tall, although this varies significantly from place to place and depending on ethnic origin.The average mass of an adult human is 54–64 kg (120–140 lbs) for females and 76–83 kg (168–183 lbs) for males. Weight can also vary greatly (e.g. obesity). Unlike most other primates, humans are capable of fully bipedal locomotion, thus leaving their arms available for manipulating objects using their hands, aided especially by opposable thumbs. Although humans appear hairless compared to other primates, with notable hair growth occurring chiefly on the top of the head, underarms and pubic area, the average human has morehair follicles on his or her body than the average chimpanzee. The main distinction is that human hairs are shorter, finer, and less heavily pigmented than the average chimpanzee's, thus making them harder to see. The hue of human skin and hair is determined by the presence of pigments called melanins. Human skin hues can range from dark brown to pale pink. Human hair ranges from white to brown to red to most commonly black. This depends on the amount of melanin (an effective sun blocking pigment) in the skin and hair, with hair melanin concentrations in hair fading with increased age, leading to grey or even white hair. Most researchers believe that skin darkening was an adaptation that evolved as a protection against ultraviolet solar radiation. However, more recently it has been argued that particular skin colors are an adaptation to balance folate, which is destroyed by ultraviolet radiation, and vitamin D, which requires sunlight to form. The skin pigmentation of contemporary humans is geographically stratified, and in general correlates with the level of ultraviolet radiation. Human skin also has a capacity to darken in response to exposure to ultraviolet radiation.Humans tend to be physically weaker than other similarly sized primates, with young, conditioned male humans having been shown to be unable to match the strength of female orangutans, which are at least three times stronger. Traits Humans generally do not object to cohabitation with transhumans. However, psuedoscientific concern over the danger of cohabitation with mutants has led to a limited amount of public prejudice. While subhumans are exceedingly rare in the Western Hemisphere, they are increasingly common among the USSR and the Islamic Caliphate. The Indian Republic, however, has welcomed them with open arms. In addition, humans tend to be the enterprising sort, taking advantage of the right opportunities. They exhibit the classical adapability and faith of the humanity of ages gone by, and sometimes fail to exhibit rationality in the face of judgement. Population Data As of 2170, humans constitute 74% of the total population on Earth. Category:2170 AD